The Harlequin and the Knight
by Pink Lychee
Summary: During a visit to Castle Town with her father, Ilia sees how Link has become an acclaimed Hyrulian soldier and begins to doubt that he would ever fall for a silly village girl like her when he has many other pretty young women after him. Link/Ilia


**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer**: _The Legend of Zelda_ belongs to Nintendo.

**Synopsis**: Ilia sees how Link has become an acclaimed Hyrulian soldier and begins to doubt that he would ever fall for a silly village girl like her.

**Pairing**: Link/Ilia

* * *

><p><strong>The Harlequin and the Knight<strong>

* * *

><p>From the outdoors café and through the sea of bustling townspeople, Ilia sees him issuing commands to his subordinates at the foot of the grand castle's gates. She hardly hears her father negotiating with the other village dignitaries. She's too focused on her memories of a different Link who isn't standing yards away, clad in uniform, looking much older than his actual age. Handsome, he is, but in ways, she misses the Link who stands by her side and wears loose village clothes. She misses the slow summer days laughing with him at the spring, the carefree time when their only worries consist of chores and arguments over Epona.<p>

Ahead, she sees feminine figures walking up to Link, giggling and swooning at him. Her insides churn uncomfortably as their flowing skirts obstruct of her view of him. When she rises from her seat, she hears her father's questioning voice.

"What is it, Ilia?"

"May I go to the fountain, Father?"

"Of course," the mayor says confusedly but reluctantly turns back to his party when she's leaves the café.

Ilia timidly walks up to the fountain before peering through the spraying water to catch a better sight of Link. He's blushing at the town girls and scratching the back of his head awkwardly as they continue to squeal about something inaudible to her. Ilia can already feel her temper flaring inside but seeing them also fills her mind with a saddened understanding.

This is the reality now and she has to except the way things are. He's the knight who everyone loves and she's just the farmer girl who nobody knows. Within her foolish thoughts, she pictures herself by his side the way they were back in Ordon, yet somehow this image appears distorted and ridiculous.

What a clown she is to even imagine it. Yes, she truly is just a silly joker now.

Someone so esteemed as Link will never end up with someone as ordinary as her. In the eyes of the public—and even in hers—he is more suitable with one of these educated girls here in Castle Town. Their pretty faces are colored with the right shades of makeup while Ilia's is painted with the shapes of a jester. They wear long, elaborate dresses while she dons a simple tunic and pants, a comical attire on this stage of cultured performers.

Ilia casts her eyes down to the flowing water and smiles sadly. She knows it's time for the final act; her role and Link's won't be intersecting anymore. As she listens to the fountain's soothing sounds, Ilia attempts to lock away the memories that they share of their private visits to the spring back home. She tries to dream of how their parts would have played out if the curtain isn't already falling on this humorless comedy.

"Ilia," a familiar voice calls out.

She blinks back into reality and finds that Link is walking towards her, waving. Ilia panics. This isn't how the next scene is to unfold!

In fear, she stumbles away and runs. Distancing herself from the accursed town square, Ilia crosses the southern gate and rushes down the stairs until she finally stops, panting in front of another beautiful fountain. As her lungs drink in cool air, her body flushes dizzily when she recalls the way he looked at her just then. Dare she admit that he was actually _smiling_ when he called out to her? Ilia shakes her head and sighs. She needs to put an end to these useless thoughts.

Ilia sinks down onto the ledge of the fountain and drops her head into her hands. How much longer will her father be? She wonders because she's eager to leave this town behind, to leave Link behind and end all these futile glimmers of hopes for good. Moments flow by as she waits and when she hears footsteps tapping on the stone stairs, Ilia immediately gets up and turns around, expecting her father.

But she comes to face to face with Link.

"Why did you run off?" he asks. "I was calling for you."

She can't speak; she's so focused on reasons why he's standing before her. His sweet face is still the same. Only, the soldier's uniform seems to enhance his features, making her catch her breath. Link takes a step forward and she takes one back.

"What's wrong?" he asks, confusion clouding his eyes.

"You... you shouldn't be here," Ilia finally mumbles.

"Why shouldn't I?" Link raises his eyebrow at her curiously.

Ilia presses her lips together while trying to avoid his gaze.

"Because," she says. "I don't belong here. You should go back to town. It's not good to keep everyone waiting for you."

"Ilia, what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ilia raises her voice and half expects Link to flinch or back away.

But he holds his ground and patiently waits for her to continue.

"You're the celebrated knight who saved Hyrule! You—you can be with any woman now, any of those high-classed young ladies. Goodness, even Queen Zelda wouldn't be a surprise! It doesn't make sense for you to chase after a village girl like me."

Link stares at her in silence with a puzzled expression and Ilia stands before him, shaking after her little speech. However, her eyes widen when Link's face brightens with laughter. Wordlessly he walks up to her and quickly catches her by the shoulders before she can even have another chance to escape.

"You sure are talking like a silly village girl," Link chuckles.

"How dare—" Ilia begins furiously but he cuts her off.

"Would you rather see me with those other women?"

"N-no! That's not..." she's stuttering now.

Her mind is already spinning from his closeness and his charming voice only further impales her ability to think straight. She suddenly realizes how much she misses him being near her and the enticing warmth from his hands on her shoulders makes it impossible for her to want to hide again.

"I'm only saying the truth!" Ilia cries. "It would be better for you that way... This is your world now. You don't belong to Ordon anymore."

_You don't belong to me anymore_.

Ilia casts her eyes down but quietly gasps when his fingers grip her chin, bringing her face back up to confront his.

"You've always looked out for me," he says. "But, when it comes to the woman I chose, I think that is something I can decide for myself."

Before she even has a chance to reply, Link takes her lips into his and embraces her close. For a second, she's paralyzed with bliss until eventually, Ilia closes her eyes and allows herself to fall into his loving gestures.

The knight kisses the harlequin; this scene isn't a part of the original show. However, Link is rewriting the script and Ilia happily complies with her new role. She's isn't noble, she isn't a princess. She's just a poor little village girl and he's already sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

I tried adopting a new writing style for this one and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
